


堕落游戏（3）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 13





	堕落游戏（3）

“他赢了第多少场了？”  
刘也倚在拳场二楼贵宾室的平台上，俯瞰下面喧闹的人群。欢呼声，起哄声，尖叫声四起，每个人的面孔都因为兴奋而激动的模糊扭曲。  
“第十一场。他一直在赢。很多人不赌拳，也花钱买入场券专门来看他的比赛。”  
陆思恒吸着手里的草莓酸奶，含含糊糊的回答。  
“你是第一天打理场子么？入场券的收入连赌拳的零头都算不上。为什么不让他输两场？”  
后脑勺冷不防挨了刘也不轻不重一巴掌，陆思恒手下一紧，纸盒里粉色的奶渍就顺着吸管喷了出来，溅了衬衣一领子。  
“靠……有毛病啊，我这新买的，得干洗……”他抱怨着回头看，却发现刘也没在看他，而是直勾勾的盯着赛场上，那个灵活的周旋于两个对手夹击中的人。  
“我当然知道，他现在身上注价很高，随便输一场赚个六位数没问题。但是他不愿意。”  
“不愿意？”刘也皱着眉头看向陆思恒。他不明白，人已经来了地下城，却不愿意为了钱而屈膝，这跟当婊子还要立牌坊有什么区别？  
“对，他说他的拳头不会说谎。”

慕然间，全场突然安静，灯光暗下，只剩一束聚光灯打在笼中斗的赛场中央。那个拳手发背皆湿，整个人却如同燃烧一般，头顶几乎要蒸腾起白烟。每一条裸露的肌肤纹理都闪烁着汗水的光泽。他杀气腾腾的伫立在中央，接受万众瞩目的朝拜和狂热神色的洗礼。他应该张狂的庆祝胜利，应该桀骜的蔑视手下败将，甚至应该嗤之以鼻的离开。但是他没有，他静静地站了一会，然后在裁判读秒结束后，走到跪在地下站不起来的那个拳手身边，俯身对他伸出手去，把他从地下拉了起来。  
“他每次都这样吗？”刘也问。  
“什么？”陆思恒还在擦自己的衬衣，抬头看了一会才明白刘也在问什么。  
“嗯，都这样，但是打拳这帮人你也知道，一帮刺头，今天这个还是给他面子，遇着横茬，不服气的，还有人往他脸上吐过口水。”

万众期待，裁判举起他的手大声念出他的名字。观众如同狂热的信徒跟着一遍遍大声重复。他宛若神明，迎接芸芸众生朝拜，却在一片喧闹里，陡然生出来点苍凉味道。缠着绷带的食指掂起胸前那块闪闪发光的银色牌子，放在唇边轻吻，然后闭上眼睛。虔诚的，像是在吻自己生死契阔的爱人。  
刘也看着他的侧脸硬朗英俊的轮廓，直到他转身离开，留下一个孑然的背影。

“他叫什么名字？”他问陆思恒。  
“Lang，你刚刚不是听到了？”  
“我问你他自己的名字。”  
“高嘉朗。”

高嘉朗。  
刘也反反复复念了两遍，然后歪头冲着陆思恒笑了。  
“你还记得小时候吗？你问我，等我站在城市的最高点上了，我还想要什么。”  
他很久没有这么笑过，像是十六七岁的小姑娘见到春天的第一只蝴蝶，向往的，天真的，甚至有点单纯。单纯。陆思恒冷汗直冒的摇摇自己的脑袋，这是个跟刘也八竿子也打不着关系的形容词。

“我想要高嘉朗。”

==========================================================

傍晚的时候，城市刚刚下过一点小雨。  
高嘉朗套了件旧夹克牛仔裤，溜达着出去买菜。已经到了初秋，天气有点凉。他把手揣在口袋里，低头走的很认真。  
他要避开所有水坑和会沾到泥渍的地方，因为脚上穿的这双运动鞋，是刘也给他刷的。  
刘也的手指头像是面团捏的一样，又细又白又软。高嘉朗没事的时候都喜欢捏着把玩。比如一起依偎在单人位的沙发上看那台破电视的时候，或者一起去地下城上班的路上。刘也也会勾他的手指，幸福满足的情愫好像可以通过指头传到心脏里去。所以他不愿意刘也在家做家务活。在地下城打扫已经那么辛苦了，回到家里来，自然是要被自己照顾的。但是刘也不依，偏要躲躲藏藏的给他刷鞋洗衣服。搞得像地道战一样你进我退，最后还是高嘉朗松了口，让他光明正大的做才罢休。

想到刘也，高嘉朗就忍不住笑弯了嘴角。他现在在人来人往的菜市场，人高马大的，本来萦绕着生人莫近的气场，一笑起来就有点傻气，引得路人纷纷侧目。  
他在人生最不顺的时候也没有自怨自艾过，而如今，却觉得是不是老天爷也觉得对他不公，才让刘也从天而降，算是对他的补偿。  
刘也太完美了，不仅有好看的皮相，性格也好的一塌糊涂。天真又不幼稚，简单又不乏味。高嘉朗觉得他可爱，犯了错撒娇求原谅的时候可爱，耀武扬威发号施令的时候可爱，生闷气闹别扭的时候也可爱。或者什么都不做，乖巧的陪在他身边的时候，最可爱。  
有很久，他都没有再做那些困扰他的噩梦。偶尔午夜醒来，看见刘也枕着他的肩膀，沉沉睡着发出细小的鼾声，就觉得心里从没有过的踏实。这种踏实，大概是来源于他有了目标，不再过着漫无目的的生活，他有了要保护的人，要照顾的人，要陪着的人，他要好好生活。

日子过得依旧不太富裕。陆思恒有一段时间没让他打过赌局赛了，打表演赛只能拿一点门票提成。而且，家里从一个人变成了两张嘴吃饭，开支也多了一些。刘也很担心这个，他想再去打一份工补贴家用，但高嘉朗没允许。为这件事冷战了一天半的时候，最终还是以刘也服软而告终。谁能抵抗的住被那样的人抱着腰，一张漂亮的脸委屈巴巴贴上来，抵着额头小声撒娇：“好吧我不去，你别生气，那，以后我吃少一点就好了。”

吃少点怎么行？省也不能省在这里。刘也那胳膊腿细的都让人心疼。高嘉朗一面盘算着找陆思恒商量重新打赌局赛的事儿，一面挑挑捡捡，买了一条鱼和几样青菜。  
往回走的时候，手机震动一下。他打开微信，看见置顶对话框，刘也发来一条信息。  
“你想不想喝酸奶呀……”  
这种欲盖弥彰的问法可爱的要死，高嘉朗压着笑意，手指轻快的回复：“要什么味道的？”  
“唔……草莓吧……”  
隔了半分钟：“算了还是抹茶好了。”

从便利店里出来，高嘉朗夹克兜里插了两瓶酸奶，草莓味和抹茶味都用。鼓鼓囊囊的有点滑稽，锐减了他肃杀的可怕气场。  
准备离开的时候，他突然看见便利店临近橱窗的那侧货架上，整齐摆着的一排鲜花。玫瑰，百合，还有小雏菊，都用透明玻璃纸包着，明亮鲜艳，生机勃勃的与外面昏暗混沌的街道如同两个世界。  
就像刘也出现之前与之后，他的生活，像两个世界。  
大门的门铃叮咚作响，他重新走进去。一朵玫瑰要20块钱，是他们两个人一整天的生活费。可是白色的玫瑰花可真好看，像刘也一样好看。干净的，坦然的，仰头立在那里，不染纤尘。  
结账的时候，他摸光了兜里所有硬币，还差一块。扎高马尾的店员小姑娘笑眯眯的问他：“先生是要买花送给女朋友吗？差一块也没关系，我男朋友如果也像您这样浪漫就好了。”

天色已经全黑下来，他住的这栋老楼走廊里几乎没有灯，得用手机照着才能把钥匙插进锁眼里。可是他刚掏出钥匙来，门就打开了，他挂念的那个人，勾着他的脖子扑进他怀里。  
“身上怎么这么凉？外面很冷吗？”  
像是挂了一只无尾熊一样的回到暖和的屋里，刘也身上有种熟悉又温馨的味道，高嘉朗忍不住把脸埋进他的颈窝里深深呼吸。在领地意识上，人和动物没什么区别，依赖嗅觉是最安抚神经的方式。  
“哎，我的酸奶呢？”  
刘也仰头笑着看他，眼睛里像是有一闪一闪的星星，亮的高嘉朗头都要晕了，像是被蛊惑住了一样，捧着他的脸，吮住他的嘴唇，辗转缠绵间呼吸凌乱却趋于一致。高嘉朗从来没有对什么东西上瘾过，但他现在觉得，怎么亲都亲不够，这些吻像酒一样，又醉人，又会成瘾。  
一吻结束，还是刘也挣扎着才把两人分开。他噘着嘴，带点狡黠的看高嘉朗。  
“干嘛回来就亲我啊，是不是没给我买，心虚的？”  
高嘉朗就喜欢他这样，有点得意的耍小聪明的样子，于是趁机又吻了一下他的笔尖，从怀里掏出来那支白色的玫瑰。  
“送给你，喜欢吗？”

此时此刻，刘也的表情高嘉朗没有见到过。他眼睛里的笑意还未褪去，嘴巴却吃惊的微微张开，嘴唇抖动两下，像是想要说点什么，却不知道从何说起。  
有的时候高嘉朗会觉得跟刘也相处像是在玩一个游戏，总能解锁一些不同的剧情，获得神秘奖励。这很有趣很新鲜，让他永远都不想停下来。

“怎么突然买花给我啊，又不是什么重要的日子……”刘也低着头小声说。他接过那支玫瑰，贴在胸口的位置。  
“路上看到的，觉得很配你，就买了。问你呢，喜不喜欢啊？”高嘉朗伸手想把他的脸抬起来，但刘也不依，所以只好放弃，改成揽着他的腰缩短两个人之间的距离。  
“喜欢。特别喜欢，谢谢你。”  
他说喜欢。说这两个字说的真好听。在这一刻，高嘉朗觉得，无论刘也想要什么，只要他说喜欢，那他就算要去登天，也会去找来。

气氛特别好，高嘉朗晕晕乎乎的泡在幸福和玫瑰花的清香味道里。两个人耳鬓厮磨半晌，刘也突然抬头看他，脸色有点红，眼底里充满欲说还休的情愫。  
“送玫瑰花的时候，一般要说什么呀？”  
他眨眨眼睛问。他的眼睛会说话，期待的神色一览无余。

“呃……”  
说什么……高嘉朗挠头，他被这个问题问住了。他没有送过别人花，没有过挖空心思讨人欢心，更没有时间和经历去研究这些事情，这对他来说，是一个盲区。

“不知道没事儿，那我教你。”他看着高嘉朗的眼睛，一字一顿的说：“你要说，‘刘也，我爱你’。”

在年幼的时候，人们似乎都很擅长说“爱”这个字。单音节，一个拼音，就构成这个汉字。上嘴皮碰下嘴皮，不用花费任何力气。可是后来，也只有到后来，才知道这是个多么复杂的承诺。  
就像现在，高嘉朗只觉得，这三个字，像是千斤重一样。  
他知道刘也和他不一样。刘也什么都没有做错。他被父亲连累，才掉进这个龙潭虎穴里。如果不是这样，他可能和同龄人一样，上学，实习，体体面面的工作，拥有一大群身份地位相当的朋友，然后娶妻生子，平安顺遂度过一生。他可以短暂的，自私的占有刘也，就在这一段时间里，幸福的像是一个最好的梦。可是总有一天，他得把他送走，送回应该属于他的那个世界里去。所以承诺没有意义，他可以很爱，可以爱到疯掉，但不能说出口。  
地下城见不得光，不该是刘也的归宿，他不允许自己，用一个承诺束缚住他的翅膀。

他可以保护他，宠他，照顾他，唯独不能说爱他。

“我……”

刘也满怀期待：“你说呀，只要你说了，我就是你的，永远都不和你分开。”

永远都不分开。高嘉朗在心里默念这句话。  
那可真好啊，想想就觉得幸福。想想就觉得，吃再多苦，受再多罪，心里都是甜的。他怔怔的看着刘也，想把他说这句话时候的神态和语气永远记在心里。等到有一天，他失去了这束光的时候，可以在脑子里拿出来反复想想，支撑自己走过黑暗余生。

最后，他依然没能说出来那三个字。  
刘也像是自我安慰，也在安慰他一样的笑了笑，踮脚亲了一下他的脸颊。  
“没关系，你下次再说也行。别傻站着啦，快去做饭，我跟你一起，时间不多了，吃完还得赶紧去地下城呢。”

“高嘉朗跟我说他想重新打赌局赛的事了。”  
刘也办公室的茶室里，陆思恒窝在红木椅子里，端起茶杯来抿了一口。  
“苦死了。怎么有人喜欢喝这种东西啊。”  
“荣诚集团薛总送来的龙井，据说一两就上千块，给你喝算是浪费了。你刚吃了糖，当然觉得苦。”  
“什么叫我喝就浪费？小爷跟你也是命换命的交情，一千块的茶我还喝不起啦？”  
盖碗掀开，茶香扑鼻。刘也细长的手指头掂着盖子，眼皮不抬的陆思恒说话。  
“说高嘉朗的事。拳场是你在管，你怎么打算的？”

“除非他打黑拳，不然我肯定不让他再上赌局。他的价你心里有数，玩这个的那些人都不傻，都会押他，一场要赔多少你不会知道吧？不然，按我上次说的添新玩法，打人看腻了，打老虎狮子什么的，总新鲜吧？”  
“不行，我不能拿高嘉朗的命开玩笑。不只是高嘉朗，谁都不行。兽斗的事以后不许再提，咱们做的是黑生意，但是底线还是要有。”

陆思恒挠头，他办事得力，刘也几乎不过问拳场的事，这是他第一次感受到社畜的压力。  
“不然我就想个别的办法，他不是就是想多赚钱么，我给他加表演赛，提百分之十的抽成，这总可以了吧？”  
“也不行，他会起疑心。而且一旦别的拳手知道了，你稳定不住局面。到那时候如果非得我出场不可，就风险太大了。”  
“这也不行那也不行，黑拳他又不打，你说，怎么办？”

刘也十指交扣在一起，中指后面的第一个关节上还有一个小小的血痂。那是给高嘉朗洗衣服的时候，被牛仔裤的拉链划伤的。高嘉朗发现之后黑着脸打了两下他的屁股，然后牵着他的手在伤口上吻了又吻。

“让他上赌局赛。有件事你去办，派人去各地拳场招点新人，要底子赶紧的，缺钱的，听话的。带回来之后我要亲自筛选训练，给他们高价来打比赛。”  
陆思恒听到这个结论目瞪口呆。刘也掌控地下城大局，但实际上，他并不精通拳场的事情。所以基于这个决定，说明他每天还要再花费额外的时间用于研究笼中斗。  
“你没病吧刘也？你这君王不早朝的劲儿，每天处理那么多高层事物都快来不及了，细枝末节你还管，你管的过来吗？”  
刘也放下杯子冲他笑笑：“多花点心思而已。”

嘴里的糖果被恶狠狠的咬碎，陆思恒咬牙切齿：“你这样下去，总有一天要在地下城和高嘉朗中间二选一的。”  
闻言，刘也正在倒茶的手抖了一下，淡绿色的茶汤溅在桌面上。他不动声色的用手指抹去，抬眼看陆思恒。  
“你信我，我有分寸。”

陆思恒气结：“行，我信你，不过先说好了，你玩脱了我可不帮你擦屁股……”

此事定论，陆思恒又想起另一件事来。  
“最近拳场和夜店都有生面孔走动，证件打扮都查不出来问题，但不是熟人带来的。我的人旁敲侧击问过几次，回答都很含糊，神色也不太对，我怀疑有问题。”  
“你觉得有可能是什么人派来的？”  
“条子？或者龙潭那边的人，也有可能是新势力。目前还说不定，我已经吩咐下去了让各个场子都盯紧，有眉目了跟你再跟你说。”  
“卧底不可能，他们受过专业训练，回答都是事先背好的不会含糊。而且警察咱们也打过交道，他们如果不信我，不至于到现在才派人来。龙潭倒是有可能，地下城这块肥肉，他们不是一天两天想吃了。你手下派几个人，要脸生的熟手，过去龙潭的场子里蹲住。至于是不是有新炉灶要起，吩咐下去各场子，整理一下人员流动，进出的人，资料都汇总到我这里来。”  
陆思恒点点头，愁眉苦脸喝完杯子里的冷茶，抹抹嘴转身要走。

“回来。”  
“还有啥事儿啊？你家高嘉朗马上就下班了，你再不出来不怕穿帮啊？”  
刘也摊开手掌伸过去，白皙的掌心戳到陆思恒面前。  
“那个可以给我了吧？”  
陆思恒故意装作一头雾水：“什么啊……”  
刘也挑挑眉，眼神冷了下来。  
“哎呀行了行了真是的，知道了，我锁前台柜子里了，给你拿去。小气劲儿的，又没说不给你……”

目送这个念念叨叨的人离开，刘也想了想，拿起来手机拨了个电话。

“喂？在哪儿呢？”  
“在店里啊，老板怎么想起来给我这儿打电话啊？”  
接电话的人声音清亮，但听起来年纪略长几岁，言语间声音拉的很长，颇有点慵懒魅惑的味道。  
“刚思恒跟我说，最近地下城有生面孔走动。”  
听筒里的人突然正色额清了清嗓子，低声说“等我一下”，然后背景音的音乐声交谈声陡然变下，似乎是换了一个安静的地方。  
“你说，什么吩咐。”  
“酒吧是人来人往最多的场子，哥你从夜店那调几个姑娘，只告诉她们要打听的问题，别跟他们说为什么。”  
“好，我知道，有消息我直接报到思恒那里去。”

刘也“嗯”了一声不再说话。但在对面的人挂电话之前，他突然出声。  
“对了哥，还有一个事。我想问问你……想问问你有没有什么办法，能把花保持很长时间不会枯掉啊？”  
老板问这样的问题还是第一次，对面的人也是一愣：“啊？什么意思？”  
“就是……”刘也突然觉得不好意思，自己在下属心中冰山的形象在一刻仿佛一击即溃。  
“就是，我身边认识的人，只有你在谈恋爱，所以只有你有经验，我收到的花，想把它一直保存起来，要怎么做呢……”

“谁来的电话？”  
演出结束的驻唱歌手背着吉他进了后台休息室。刚刚在打电话的酒吧主管人还握着手机愣在原地发呆。  
“是老板。具体的事我不能跟你说，但是他说……他收到了……花？”

歌手笑了笑：“听你说，老板年纪也不大，人都有七情六欲，恋爱也挺正常的吧？我有个小兄弟，平常看着凶巴巴臭着脸的人，最近估计是也恋爱了，回我微信都靠缘分。”

“那不一样，老板他……”  
主管人那张一向沉稳的脸上露出费解的神色。老板那样冷冰冰的人，恋爱会是什么样子呢？会是谁，爱上一个这样危险又让人捉摸不透的人呢？

“行了，你是他的下属，又不是朋友，别瞎操心想那么多。今天几点打烊？你那把小提琴我找人修好了，一会取了给你送来，然后一起去吃宵夜？”

高嘉朗牵着刘也回家，前脚踏进家门，后脚就被人从背后捂住了眼睛。熟悉的清亮声音从背后传来，压着他的耳朵响起。  
“先别开灯，我有个礼物要送给你。”  
礼物？高嘉朗有点疑惑。刘也的收入全都用来抵债，他没有钱，也没有去过其他地方，每天徘徊在家和地下城之间，他的事，没自己不知道的，会是什么礼物呢？  
疑虑间，他突然感觉脖颈间被系上什么东西，然后隔着T恤，冰凉的金属片贴在胸口。  
是他的牌子，那块用来换刘也的牌子。

高嘉朗猛地回头，对上刘也笑眯眯的目光。  
“我去找陆先生要来的。”  
怎么可能，以陆思恒那样貔貅一般只进不出的性格，从他手里要来东西，谈何容易。高嘉朗半晌没有说话，他扣住刘也的手腕，狼一样锐利的目光盯着他的脸看，直到把人看的心虚，眼神躲闪起来。  
“怎……怎么了啊……你说这个项链对你很重要，我就帮你要回来了，你不开心吗？”  
刘也闪烁其词，想要挣脱他的桎梏，逃离这个审讯一样的气氛。可是他挣扎了两下，怎么也抽不出来自己的手臂。  
“干什么呀……你把我抓疼了。我花了好多功夫才要回来的，早知道就不给你了。”

他言语间委屈的不得了，眼睛里也隐隐约约闪着泪水。高嘉朗呼吸一窒，却没有松手，而是扣着他的后脑勺，把他狠狠按在墙上。

“你答应陆思恒什么了？”

屏息等待答案的时候，他觉得自己的血液几乎都要冷掉。陆思恒是性子多恶劣的人他心里有数，棉花糖一样又甜又软的一张小脸却满肚子坏水。他见过这位主管人整人时候的样子，多肮脏龌龊的手段都有。但这没有办法，在地下城这样的地方，想要站稳脚跟让人心服口服，这是情非得已的事情，他理解陆思恒的苦衷。可是这种理解里不包括任何关于刘也的事情。如果他真的威胁刘也做什么出格的事，他不敢保证自己可以冷静。  
他把刘也上上下下摸了一遍，发现他没有受伤，心脏总算有一半落在地上。但骤然，他想起来那只剩一个最坏的可能性，关于夜店那边的，刘也不愿意做的那件事。

想到这里，高嘉朗简直怒发冲冠。他牙关紧咬，一字一顿的说：“刘也，你答应他什么了？你最好一五一十的给我讲明白。”

刘也看起来像是吓到了，他嘴唇抖的厉害，眼睛也有点涣散。高嘉朗虽然没有承认过爱他，但对他一直温柔又包容，一句重话都没有说过。但现在，这个人浑身却散发着杀气腾腾的气场，握拳的手掌关节咔咔作响，仿佛下一秒钟，就会掐断自己，或者掐断陆思恒的脖子。

“没，没什么啊，我就去求他，想把项链赎出来，然后直接抵进我爸爸欠的债里去……我说了陆先生人其实很好的，他说其实也不是真想要这个牌子，就是看你宝贝它，就借去玩玩。还说，既然我有诚意，那他就跟我做这个交换了……你别不信，陆先生真的没有那么坏……”  
他声音带着点哭腔，身体抖的厉害，像是拼命压抑着自己的眼泪，下一秒就会哭出来一样。  
高嘉朗听他说完，久久没有说话。半晌，他轻轻开口：“他让你抵了多久？”

“三年。”

三年。  
高嘉朗闭了闭眼睛。扣着刘也的后脑抵住他的额头。  
三年。一块金属的牌子，没有生命也没有灵魂，冷冰冰的贴在胸口。就是因为自己说了很重要，就是因为递出去它的时候眼神流连了一会，就要刘也付出三年光阴，就要让自己的生命里唯一的奇迹，在这个肮脏污秽的地方，再多囚禁三年时光。  
可是刘也呢，他还讨好的笑着，问自己拿回牌子开不开心，还抖着声音说陆先生是个好人。高嘉朗只觉得心被撕的粉碎落在地上。

“刘也啊，你要我怎么办……”

他不会给刘也任何承诺，但在这一刻，他知道，再也没有任何一个人，能替代刘也在他心里的位置。就算总有分开的那天，他会把他完完整整的送回到光里，然后回到自己那个黑暗肮脏的栖身之地，一辈子靠着一点回忆过活。

“之前，它是我最重要的东西。我做了很多事情，都是为了守护它。”高嘉朗说。他把那个链子从自己身上取下来，戴到刘也脖子上。  
“但是现在，我有更重要的想要保护。我把它送给你，刘也，你要好好保管它。”

我把心交给你了，你一定要好好保管它。

刘也看起来像是被他这过于激烈的情绪转折给吓傻了，大脑当机，晕乎乎的站在原地，直到高嘉朗低下头来吻他，才如梦初醒，一把搂住高嘉朗的脖子，紧紧攀附在他身上，力气大的骨头几乎发出咯吱闷响。

“吓死我了。”他把鼻子抵在高嘉朗的颈窝里，眼泪终于涌出来，打湿T恤一小片领子。  
“我以为你生气了，我怕你要赶我走。”

他像一直猫一样窝着，放软身体，拱来拱去的寻求安全感。高嘉朗没有发现自己笑的有多温柔，他的侧脸依偎着刘也的头发，宽大的手掌抚摸他的脊背，无声诉说爱意。

“我爱你高嘉朗，你别不要我。我没有去处没有亲人，我只有你。你可以不爱我，但是别不要我。”

他说的委屈，鼻子一酸眼泪就哗啦哗啦往外淌，高嘉朗捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸来，含住他咸涩湿润的，沾着泪水的嘴唇。

“刚刚凶了你，我给你道歉，你别怕我，以后我再也不这样了。”  
刘也破涕为笑：“我可没有怕你，你有多可怕？会吃了我吗？”  
高嘉朗伸手捏了捏他的鼻子：“那倒不会，我可能会打你的屁股。但是你要答应我，以后做什么事情都得跟我商量，不能自己去冒险。”  
刘也点头如捣蒜：“知道了知道了。”话音刚落，他脸上突然闪现出一丝狡黠，眼睛也眯起来，踮脚凑到高嘉朗耳边用气声说话，热气喷在敏感的耳廓上，带起一阵阵战栗。

“你把牌子送给我当礼物，那我，也给你一点回礼吧？”

高嘉朗的屋子里有一张旧沙发堆在角落。布面，软绵绵的，很适合窝在里面。说是一张，其实就是一个单人位。挤一挤勉强可以依偎着坐进去两个人。  
而现在，就在那张沙发上，他上衣被撩上去，坦露着结实的胸口和平整的腹肌。牛仔裤褪到脚踝上，健硕的大腿岔开，腿间蹲着一个人，埋头上上下下的做着让人脸红心跳的事。  
刘也穿戴整齐，甚至连衬衣的扣子都没解开，整个人浑身上下散发着禁欲的味道，却在吞吐间发出模糊不清的暧昧呻吟。  
他做的其实不太好，第一次做这种事难免不太熟练，也可能是高嘉朗太大，他的嘴又太小，总是免不了磕磕碰碰，不怎么顺畅。但炙热口腔的包裹和滑腻舌头时不时从敏感的顶端扫过，这种快感没有任何一个男人可以抵抗。更何况，他挑着那双魅惑的眼睛往上看，眼睛里有水光，还有坦露无疑的爱意。  
一个深喉，刘也缺乏技巧，呛的自己咳嗽起来。可是他依然含着没有松口，口腔震动带来蚀骨快感，高嘉朗难耐的闷哼出声，五指深深插进刘也的头发里却不敢用力，就那样虚虚的抓着，喘息着抱怨。  
“你这是给我回礼还是来要我命的？”  
刘也吐出嘴里硬热的东西，带着点歉意和委屈的小声嘟囔：“那凡事都有第一次嘛，以后我多练练就好了啊，我学东西很快的！”  
“你还想多练练？你以后……啊……”  
话音未落，又被深深含了进去。刘也卖力讨好，粗糙的味蕾反复从顶端滑过，那双高嘉朗最喜欢的白皙手掌，也探上来在腹肌和大腿上反复逡巡，带起一阵阵酥麻。  
高嘉朗叹了口气，他放弃最后的挣扎，手伸进刘也的衬衣领子里抚摸他最敏感的锁骨，闭上眼睛仰起头，任凭快感洗礼自己的所有感官。  
“呃……再含进去一点，乖孩子，别碰到牙……”

快要高潮的时候，他想把自己抽出来，但是刘也不依，偏偏要动的更快，那两片好看的嘴唇包裹住顶端淘气的滑来滑去，还要伸着舌尖含含糊糊的说话。  
“射到我嘴里，或者脸上都可以，我是你的，你想怎么样就怎么样。”  
虽然高嘉朗不会那么做，但这句话无疑击溃了他最后的自制力和身体防线。他结实有力的小臂突然发力，直接携着刘也的肩膀把他从地上拎起来，扯掉他的裤子，让他跨坐在自己身上，不顾他的惊叫和反抗，按着脖颈吻住，失控的几乎要夺走爱人的呼吸。  
坚硬的阴茎夹在白皙柔软的臀肉间反复摩擦，高潮来临的时候，窒息如同乘着雷电腾空而起，唇齿缠绵，吞掉对方所有呻吟。  
从飘飘然不知何处的巅峰滑落，两个人都喘息着依偎在一起。高嘉朗恢复了一点清明。他射在的刘也大腿上，感觉到自己小腹也一片湿意。  
刘也趴在他怀里，懒懒的把自己埋进专属的胸口中，舒服的连一根手指头也不想动。

“讨厌死你了，本来还想做一次呢，现在都没力气了。”  
“怎么还怪起来我了，不是你体力不行么？”  
手掌从衬衣下摆探进去，爱抚怀中的身体，所到之处一片滑腻柔软，高嘉朗爱不释手。  
“就怪你，都怪你，罚你抱我去洗澡好了。”  
这哪里是罚，这是高嘉朗最愿意做的事情。他给大大咧咧光着身子站起来，抱着像无尾熊一样盘在身上的刘也，走到浴室里去。

清晨，高嘉朗睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是刘也光着身子趴在窗台上，看那支插在啤酒瓶里的白玫瑰花。初秋的晨阳斜照在他脸上，还有他胸口垂着的那块银色的金属牌子上，美好的像一幅油画。  
刘也看的很认真，似乎没有注意到身边的人已经醒来。于是高嘉朗蹭过去，从身后把他抱在怀里。  
“在看什么？”  
刘也偏头亲了一口他的脸颊，重心向后依偎进他怀中。  
“看你送我的花，好像有一点要蔫了。”  
高嘉朗顺着他的目光看去，确实，最外层的一片花瓣已经蜷曲泛黄，不像刚刚插进瓶子里的时候那样直挺光滑了。  
“花都是会蔫的，不用伤脑筋，你喜欢，下次我再送你就好。”  
刘也伸出手去，轻轻触碰了一下那片花瓣，像是极珍惜极呵护的样子。  
“我打听了一个办法，可以把它做成干花，用一根丝带把它吊起来，系在通风的地方，然后每天用吹风机吹一吹，过一段时间他就会脱水，然后永远保持那个样子。”  
他说的兴奋，眉飞色舞的比划。但高嘉朗根本没有在听，他只觉得他神采飞扬的得意样子很可爱，于是便醉心于亲吻刘也的肩膀。

可是刘也抽出来那之花，从他怀里离开。  
“家里有丝带或者绳子之类的东西吗？我现在就去把它挂起来！”

高嘉朗看着刘也胡乱套上一件他的半袖T恤，慌慌张张的厕所翻抽屉找工具，便宠溺的摇头笑了笑，裸着身子下床，收拾昨天的残局——扔了一地的衣服。刘也昨天穿了件白衬衣，万一粘上什么恐怕不好洗。  
他捡起那件团在地上的衣服，展开来想看看清洗难度，却意外的，在衣角发现了一小块不一般的痕迹。

一块淡茶色的水渍。  
高嘉朗心生疑惑，鬼使神差的，他把这件衣服贴在鼻子上闻了闻。

没有清洁打扫时候要用的消毒水味，也没有储藏间特殊的檀香味道，甚至没有做体力工作后最应该有的汗味。而是，有一种不该出现在刘也身上的味道。

茶，是茶水的味道。

地下城是追求刺激的地方，到处都是酒和汽水，它们堆积在拳场，夜店，酒吧的各个角落。  
但没有茶，地下城的所有营业场所，从来没有出现过茶。

他眉头紧皱，手里紧紧握着那件衬衣，几乎要把它抓破。半晌，高嘉朗打开手机，悄无声息的下滑，点开一个对话框。

“远哥，帮我查一个人。”

歌手昨天散了场，凌晨三点才睡下，却被手机提示音无情的吵醒了。枕在他肩膀上的人也同时醒来，揉揉眼睛骂了句脏话，然后问他：“是谁啊？”  
“昨天我跟你说的那个小兄弟，突然让我帮他查个人。”  
“叫什么名字？我认识的人多，帮你打听打听。”酒吧的主管人翻了个身趴在歌手身上，白皙的肩膀从被单里露出来，声音带着清晨的诱惑低哑。”  
“叫刘也。听起来像是个男孩子。”  
歌手吻他的锁骨，把他塞回被子里去。  
“刘也？不认识，是地下城的人吗？”  
他挣扎着起身，依偎在歌手的肩膀上。却在看到微信里高嘉朗发过来的那张照片的时候，惊的眼睛瞪大，头发都要立了起来。

“我操！！！你朋友，要打听的，是他？？？？”

——————————————————————————————————————————

没有没有，还没掉皮。

副CP我实在没人可用了！！！想必大家都猜出来用的是谁了吧哈哈哈哈

写剧情确实是我的短板，文风就这样了，磨叽又拖沓，我实在是改不过来，大家见谅_(:з」∠)_


End file.
